A multi-mode mobile phone usually includes a plurality of phone cards, and each phone card supports one communication network mode. Therefore, the multi-mode mobile phone can work in different communication network modes. The communication network mode described herein can be Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Persona Handyphone System (PHS), or the like. In this way, the multi-mode mobile phone can switch between different communication network modes according to a user's personal wishes.
Although the current multi-mode mobile phones can switch between different communication network modes and use different phone cards to communicate, in order to meet the user's desire for cost savings and the like, the switching is realized manually. For example, some dual-mode mobile phones include two cards, of which the first card supports GSM and the second card supports CDMA. When the user wants to use a service (such as short message service), the mobile phone can ask the user whether to switch, and can provide options for the user. At this time, the user selects from the options according to the charging information of each phone card, and then the mobile phone will switch or not switch according to the user selection.
In summary, when multi-mode mobile phones in the existing technologies are used to meet the individual interests of users, the mobile phones are usually operated manually. Therefore, the operation thereof is inconvenient and inflexible.